


Homecomings

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Police, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee likes working undercover, but there are downsides, most notably the household chores afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee, Clearing out the fridge,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga, and after Vol. 7.

Traipsing into his apartment after working undercover for nearly a month, Dee goes to his fridge and opens the door, hoping for a cold beer. The stench that floods out hits him like a punch to the face and he recoils, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Undercover work is all very well, it comes with a tidy little bonus in his pay packet once it’s over, plus expenses, but returning home is never as much of a pleasure as it should be.

The milk has gone off, the cheese is green, there are a couple of cartons that might once have been leftover Chinese but now look like they’re sprouting strange new life forms. Groaning, he fetches a garbage bag and sets to work clearing out the refrigerator’s unidentifiable contents, wishing he had an extra hand so he could hold his nose at the same time; it really does smell bad. He even has to throw out his bottles of beer; slime has dripped all over the caps. The beer could be contaminated and that’s not a chance he feels like taking.

Tying the bag, he takes it down to the trash bins and crams it in before returning to his apartment to thoroughly clean the inside of the fridge. He likes being a cop, likes working undercover, but sometimes he wishes there was someone at home waiting for him. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with stuff like this. He washes his hands, pulls his jacket back on, and goes out to buy groceries and more beer.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Dee’s been a detective for several years now, and still works the occasional undercover assignment. He still enjoys it too; being a bartender for the past three weeks hasn’t been a bad gig, and the tips were good. He made sure to spend as much as he could, living the lifestyle; even got some cool new clothes. Now at last he’s home, tired, and more than ready to kick back for the evening. 

Ryo’s on late shift, which sucks, he hasn’t seen his partner for weeks, but Dee has a few days off now so maybe he’ll swing by the Precinct in the morning and take his baby out to breakfast, see where things go from there.

The thought of breakfast reminds Dee that he’s hungry and he realises he probably should’ve picked up groceries on his way home after being debriefed. That thought reminds him of the unpleasant task that awaits him after every stint working undercover. Grabbing a trash bag from the cupboard, he takes a deep breath, steels himself, and opens the refrigerator door. The smell that meets his nose is… fresh and clean, and he blinks in amazement. Is he in the wrong apartment? It sure looks like his, although it’s really tidy… The refrigerator shelves are stocked with eggs and cheese, fresh milk and cold cuts, salad items in the crisper drawer, and a six-pack of his favourite beer. There’s a note propped against the eggs, with today’s date on it.

‘Welcome home, Dee.   
I cleaned out your fridge while you were gone and re-stocked it before work today. There’s bread in the breadbin, and fresh fruit on the counter, in case you didn’t notice. You probably haven’t been eating very healthily the past few weeks so I figured you might like it. See you soon,   
Love Ryo. XXX

Dee grins. What did he do to deserve his partner? Must’ve been something pretty amazing.

“Thanks, babe, you’re the best!” He’ll have to show Ryo just how much he’s appreciated next time he sees him. Dee pulls a beer from the fridge and closes the door. Popping the cap, he raises the bottle in a salute. “Cheers!” He takes a long pull from the bottle, draining half of it in a few gulps, then plucks a banana out of the fruit bowl; it and the beer will tide him over while he fixes himself something more substantial. Even when he’s away, Ryo takes good care of him. Dee can’t help thinking he’s one lucky guy.

The End


End file.
